Les Supers Nanas-Telephonies Epilogues
by zigaudrey
Summary: Titre en Français: Coups de Fils Anonymes. Les Supers Nanas se rendent chez Monsieur le Maire pour questionner sur son comportement envers ces appels de détresse inutiles.


Les Supers Nanas - Telephonies Epilogue

Les Supers Nanas survolaient les bâtiments de la ville de Townville. La bande tricolore accueillait les habitants dans une chaleureuse matinée après leur bonne nuit de sommeil, contrairement aux filles qui avaient les sonneries sur leurs nerfs.

Leur destination était le hall de Townville. Hier, Belle, Bulle et Rebelle avaient reçu trois appels de détresse. Le premier, elles étaient allées chez Mojo Jojo puis chez Fuzzy Lumpkins et pour finir chez LUI. Trois allers-retours pour rien! C'était inhabituel pour Monsieur le Maire de faire ces blagues, alors, elles décident de le rendre visite pour questionner son comportement.

Une fois arrivées à destination, les Supers Nanas entrent dans le hall et leurs yeux étaient stupéfaits par l'état de la pièce. Le parquet était impropre, les livres étaient étalés sur le sol, l'odeur périmée des pizzas parfumait le lieu et la fenêtre était brisée en mille morceaux. Le dernier appel, celui d'hier soir, était donc vrai mais pourquoi l'avoir appelé à ce moment-ci?

Belle, Bulle et Rebelle s'avancent vers le Maire. Il les attendait patiemment devant son bureau renversé.

-Ha, les filles, vous êtes là! Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas venues hier? Il y avait une bagarre à mon bureau et ils l'avaient finie en sautant par la fenêtre! Je me suis caché derrière le bureau toute la nuit!

-Monsieur le Maire, coupe Belle, la cheffe du groupe, pourquoi hier, vous nous avez appelées alors que Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins et LUI n'avaient rien fait?

-De quoi vous parlez, les filles? Je n'étais pas là hier.

-On ne veut pas plaisanter! Pourquoi vous avez fait des farces au téléphone? Rugit Rebelle à l'hypocondriaque des crimes.

-Je ne fais pas de farces! Proteste le Maire. J'appelle quand il y a un crime! Je suis sérieux!

-Mais...ces appels de détresse... Ajoute Bulle.

-Je n'étais pas à mon bureau.

-Alors où étiez-vous? Questionne Belle, perplexe.

-J'avais reçu un appel de Mademoiselle Bellum pour couper un ruban dans un centre commercial...Et il n'y en avait pas! Alors, je suis retourné à mon bureau et par surprise, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, LUI et le Gang des Verreux se battaient! Je vous ai appelées et vous m'avez raccroché au nez!

Suite à la succession des blagues, le quatrième appel avait été ignoré.

-Et on a reçu des appels concernant Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins et LUI...

-Alors, ce n'est autre que... Dit Bulle, pensive.

Les pièces de puzzle s'assemblaient. La vérité s'éclaircit aux Supers Nanas.

-Monsieur le Maire, nous savons qui est le coupable... C'était le Gang des Verreux! Ils nous avaient joués des mauvais tours téléphoniques. On ne pouvait pas savoir à cause de l'imitation de la voix. On s'est fait piéger sur une mauvaise ligne! Conclut fièrement Belle, en tant que leader du groupe.

Après quelque secondes de silence, les filles soupirent et baissent leur tête.

-Désolé de mettre la culpabilité sur vous, Monsieur de le Maire... Enchaîne Belle. On n'aurait dû pas sauter à la conclusion...

-Alors, vous allez accepter mes appels?

-Oui! Si nous avons besoin d'un autre téléphone rouge.

Belle et Bulle se tournent vers la destructrice de l'appareil. En effet, cette dernière l'a pulvérisé avec son rayon laser.

-Quoi?! Je vous ai sauvé de ces sonneries! Se défend Rebelle.

-Comme si c'était fait! Déclare le Maire, sans hésité.

Il leurs donne le téléphone rouge et les filles s'envolent dans le ciel. L'affaire réglée, les Supers Nanas peuvent respirer l'air libre de ces canulars téléphoniques.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais dû voir Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins et LUI en train de frapper les fesses de Gang des Verreux. Souffla Rebelle, dégoûtée.

Un silence s'installe au vent, un détail inquiète Bulle.

-Devra t-on dire au professeur que c'était le Gang des Verreux qui l'a mis dans cette position? Questionne t-elle à ses sœurs.

-Bien sûr! Acquise Belle. On doit l'appeler! Pour bien qu'il rentre en contact avec nous!


End file.
